


Слон в комнате

by do_not_disturb, WTF ATEEZ 2021 (ateezteam)



Series: WTF ATEEZ 2021: Тексты от G до T [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Don't copy to another site, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_not_disturb/pseuds/do_not_disturb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateezteam/pseuds/WTF%20ATEEZ%202021
Summary: Очевидная проблема, о которой все знают, но никто не хочет говорить.
Relationships: Choi San/Kang Yeosang
Series: WTF ATEEZ 2021: Тексты от G до T [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134587
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF ATEEZ 2021





	Слон в комнате

Так вот как, оказывается, это ещё можно назвать. А Ёсан и забыл за давностью лет да за количеством прочей информации, которую пришлось поглощать и обрабатывать на первых курсах.

Если на английский манер, Ёсан предпочитает игнорировать слона в комнате. 

Учебник по идиомам и фразеологизмам хочется с обязательным фьюу-у-ть выкинуть из общажного окна, но точнее в этой ситуации не скажешь.

Слон в комнате.

Очевидная проблема, о которой все знают, но никто не хочет говорить.

И почему он не пошел на инженерный, как собирался в средней школе. Сдался ему тот иняз?

Ёсан со вздохом откладывает конспект (больше эта муть в его голову не полезет, нужен перерыв), поворачивается на другой бок, фокусируется на спящем в обнимку с неизменным Шибером Сане. Вздыхает ещё раз.

Его слон в комнате, та самая очевидная проблема, о которой знают, но не говорят.

Сан признаётся Ёсану в любви.

Сан говорит «тебя это ни к чему не обязывает»

Сан, как ни в чем не бывало, ходит с Ёсаном на пары, зависает в библиотеках после и в жральнях иногда вместо – когда всё совсем достаёт и хочется только напиться. Ничего не меняется, не появляется никакого романтического подтекста в словах или действиях. 

Ёсану порой даже кажется, что не было ничего, что он сам себе всё выдумал. Но иногда, когда рядом с ними никого нет, Ёсан замечает в глазах Сана, в его выражении то самое, что было, когда он говорил «люблю».

Но секунда, наваждение пропадает, и будто не было ничего. Только слон в комнате, кажется, растёт с каждым разом и грозит однажды вытеснить Ёсана в окно, вслед за метафорическим учебником по идиомам и фразеологизмам.


End file.
